Jugar a ser dios
by bossut
Summary: Ella estaba superando esas barreras suyas y, aunque se odiara un poco por ello, todas ellas tenían que ver con aquel prisionero.


_NARUTO© es propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto y otros._

**Jugar a ser dios**  
bossut.

* * *

Mirarlo a los ojos otra vez no había sido fácil. De hecho, el mirarlo nunca había sido fácil; pero esta vez era diferente porque, de cierta forma y según lo que todos decían, ella estaba en un nivel superior al de él. No tanto por el poder, lo sabía, pero era él que, en esos momentos, iba a ser puesto a una incómoda y extraña investigación.

Y ella era la que tenía que hacerlo. Ella era quien, a fin de cuentas, iba a ayudar a su pequeña y a la vez tan pesada sentencia. Tenía que ser fuerte, por supuesto, pero le dolía saber que ella tendría que hacerlo.

Le dolía porque lo amaba, pero también amaba a su familia y a su aldea.

¿Qué podría hacer esa situación? En ningún momento se había planteado algo que hacer para ayudarle. Sabía que tenía que ser completamente justa y ya no tenía doce años y no podía simplemente dejarle todo a él.

Tenía que mirarle fríamente y de forma neutra. Mientras él la miraba, pero sin observarla realmente. Y eso le dolía aún más.

—Uchiha Sasuke. Desertor de la aldea de Konoha, servidor de Orochimaru y aliado de Akatsuki —habló con la voz más fría que pudo, aunque por dentro realmente se desgarraba.

Sasuke la miró, con esos ojos negros y duros. Su mirada estaba vacía, ella no podía leer nada en ella.

—Yo no fui servidor de Orochimaru. Era él quien me estaba sirviendo a mí.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar desde que ella había entrado en esa pequeña sala que Ibiki le había proporcionado. Era curioso que justo ella tuviera que hacer eso, pero no estaba su padre, él estaba enfermo. E Ibiki simplemente había dejado en sus manos la primera fase de todo. Luego vendría la tortura, por supuesto, pero ella sabía que no lo iba a soportar.

La voz de Sasuke estaba bastante ronca y algo tosca, suponía que era debido a las malas atenciones que los carceleros le habían proporcionado. Ni siquiera Naruto era capaz de detener todo aquello. No tenía voz ni voto.

—¿Servirte de él? —preguntó. Realmente sentía curiosidad y, en el fondo, estaba dejando que él llevara la conversación. Todo lo que diría sería usado en su contra, después de todo; sin importar incluso lo que ella dictara—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso, joven Uchiha?

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, incluso más de lo que él ya era. Tenía unas cuantas heridas en el rostro y estaba un poco sucio. Ino no sentía pena por él, sólo sentía una impotencia extrema al no poder hacer nada.

—¿Joven Uchiha, Yamanaka? ¿Qué pasó con aquellos "Sasuke-kun"? ¿Es que acaso ya no  
los merezco?

Ino cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro. Estaba agotada, a pesar de que aún no había hecho nada. Se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Creí que odiabas que te llamara así —habló finalmente—. ¿Prefieres que te tutee, Sasuke?

El aludido frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—De todas formas contesta. ¿De qué te estabas sirviendo de Orochimaru? —le preguntó fuerte y claro.

—De su poder, obviamente. Él había puesto un sello en mí; mientras él me entrenaba, creía que tenía algún tipo de control en mí.

Ino asintió. Estaba completamente enterada de qué tipo de sellos estaba hablando. Anko también tenía uno, y ella había entendido algo de las técnicas de posesión de Orochimaru. Sakura y Naruto habían testificado aquello.

El caso era, que su misión desde un punto era simple: prácticamente hacer de psicóloga. Ella debía hablarle a Sasuke de forma normal, sin presionarle, para que éste pudiera contar esas cosas que nadie —ni siquiera Naruto— había llegado a ver o conocer.

Tenía que ser una desconocida, le habían aclarado cuando ella pregunto por qué tendría que ser ella la que lo hiciera (en algún momento había pensado que Sakura era la más indicada para pedirle explicaciones). No lo había dicho en ese momento, pero le había incomodado que la tildaran de desconocida.

No era una desconocida, era la chica que lo amaba. ¿Porqué no comprendían eso?

—Entiendo.

Silencio.

Sasuke la miraba, esperando más preguntas y ella lo miraba a él, pensando si realmente alguna vez lo conoció.  
Por un momento, el pensamiento egoísta de aprovecharse de aquel interrogatorio pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué te afiliaste a Akatsuki, entonces? —exclamó—. La prisionera Karin, comentó acerca de un grupo, Taka. El objetivo de éste grupo, según tengo entendido, era la cabeza de Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke hizo una mueca extraña.

—Cuando Taka se afilió a Akatuski, Itachi ya estaba muerto. No lo hice por su cabeza, lo hice para destruir Konoha.

Auch. Eso le había dolido a Ino. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que le dolía exactamente, si la frialdad con la que lo decía, el hecho que destruyera su hogar o si en algún momento había pensado en ellos.

—¿Estás admitiendo entonces que tenías intención de atacar Konoha?

—Sí, la tenía, pero nunca llegué a hacerlo realmente.

No, por supuesto que no lo hizo.

Ino empezó a maquinar velozmente su sentencia. Sasuke simplemente había sido un crío de doce años impertinente e impaciente, que había ido por la primera persona que le había ofrecido poder en poco tiempo. Ino supo, entonces, que ese era básicamente su delito más grave.

Sasuke nunca había atacado a Konoha realmente y, de forma inconsciente, estaba  
salvando a la aldea: destruyendo todo aquello que los altos cargos habían llamado amenaza. Danzou, Orochimaru, Itachi, todos ellos estaban marcados por la aldea y Sasuke los había destruido uno a uno. Además estaba ese tal Akatuski, Deidara; ¿cuál era su delito realmente?

Ino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que borró inmediatamente. Esperanza estaba naciendo en ella. Sasuke no era verdaderamente el malo.

—De todos modos es grave, Sasuke. No puedo decir que me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, porque sé perfectamente que eso no cambiaría nada —mentía, pero tenía que hacerlo por su misión—. Además, tengo en conocimiento que has atacado a antiguos compañeros tuyos.

Sasuke que había estado observando el techo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del  
mundo, miró rápidamente a Ino. Ella sabía que haber metido a su antiguo equipo era su peor error.

—Lo hice porque ellos se lo buscaron. Si no hubieran estado tan ocupados en perseguirme, probablemente no hubiera tenido ningún motivo para dañarlos —le contestó aparentemente furioso. Sasuke estaba cogiendo el borde de la mesa que estaba frente a él con mucha más fuerza de la requerida—. Yo no los iba a perseguir, de todos modos.

Causa y efecto, pensó Ino.

Se acomodó en su asiento y observó vagamente su alrededor. Estaban en una pequeña sala de interrogatorio, las paredes era de un gris bastante deprimente, no había ni una sola ventana, salvo un puerta que estaba detrás de ella de la misma tonalidad de gris que las paredes. En el centro estaban ellos dos, acompañados de las sillas en las que estaban sentados y una lámpara que alumbra a duras penas el lugar. Una mesa era lo único que los separaba.

El silencio era el único sonido que se escuchaba realmente. A Ino le aturdía bastante puesto que ella estaba acostumbrada al bullicio, sobre todo al suyo propio. Se miró las manos ligeramente y sonrió con tristeza.

Sabía que había llegado el momento tope de todo eso para ella. Estaba conteniéndose desde hace rato, para no llorar o para soltar algo verdaderamente estúpido. Pero sabía perfectamente que nadie estaba ahí para escuchar sus penas, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke que era el mayor causante de todas ellas.

Estaba dejando de ser una adolescente, después de todo. Ella estaba superando esas barreras suyas y, aunque se odiara un poco por ello, tenían que ver con un hombre, con Sasuke.

Sasuke, si bien no era la luz de su camino o vida, era bastante importante en ella. Una motivación más, se repitió. Ella quería ser merecedora de él, aunque todos dijeran que éste no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Pero, realmente, ella había tenido en mente en todo momento que, si Naruto podía, ella también. No podía dejar que le ganaran después de todo y, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si era verdad, Sasuke era suyo.

Porque ella había visto primero su perfección y era la única que seguía admirándola hasta ahora.

—Sakura era mi mejor amiga —Se escuchó decir. Ino no sabía exactamente que estaba diciendo y se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la estaba escuchando atentamente—. Tú intentaste dañarla; casi la matas, Sasuke.

Ino siguió mirando sus manos, no podía verlo a los ojos porque estaba segura que se echaría a llorar frente a él. Y no iba a permitir que precisamente él la viera en ese estado.  
Pero Sasuke no dijo nada.

—No te estoy culpando, sin embargo. Sé que Sakura intentó atacarte primero, también. Era un plan, ¿sabías?

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿No se supone que deberías sentir orgullosa porque ella hizo algo como eso? —habló—. Además dijiste que no tenía justificación alguna.

Ino movió la cabeza negativamente. —Dije que era grave, Sasuke, sólo eso. Pero, admitámoslo, somos ninjas y básicamente nos matamos entre todos. Tú no la buscaste, ella lo hizo y aunque ella tenga la justificación de decir que tú eres un criminal, nunca le hiciste verdadero daño y ella tampoco a ti.

—Lo haces ver como si fuera algo simple.

—Es que lo es. Te seré sincera, Sasuke, tú no tienes porqué siquiera estar aquí. Tu mayor delito es haberte ido de Konoha con Orochimaru, pero sólo eso —habló con una voz suave y maternal. Le sorprendía tanto—. Aunque duela y probablemente no te guste, tú has ayudado a Konoha todo el tiempo. Todas esas muertes... no sé si eran justas, pero puedes usarlas a tu favor.

Sasuke se levantó con furia de su asiento. Ino soltó un grito. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó. El Sasuke frente a ella se veía tan dolido y asqueado. Por un momento sintió miedo.

—¿¡Crees que a mí me ha gustado haber matado a mi hermano!? ¡Las muertes de los otros bastardos no me interesan, pero era Itachi! ¡E Itachi nunca hizo algo malo! ¡Siempre ayudó a Konoha y ustedes están a salvo por él! ¡Por su propio sacrificio!

Sasuke estaba tan lleno de rabia, Ino lo sabía. Y se arrepintió de sobre manera el haber soltado una cosa como esa, a pesar de que su intención no había sido el meterse con él o su familia.

Ino se levantó como pudo al ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Le iba a hacer daño, la iba a golpear, probablemente y ella no tenía cómo defenderse.

Pero Sasuke no lo hizo, sólo colocó su rostro lo suficientemente cerca de ella para sentir su aliento chocando contra su cara. Ino se hubiera sonrojado si no hubiera estado muerta del miedo.

—Estás viva por él, ¿comprendes? Por él y a pesar de eso él fue echado y tratado como un criminal. Incluso yo mismo... —Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Sasuke. A Ino le dolió bastante por que comprendió que él se estaba culpando de lo que le había pasado a Itachi. Y no es que fuera culpa suya enteramente, fue de todos. De toda la aldea.  
Ino tuvo el impulso de abrazarle y éste no opuso resistencia, pero se tensó un poco.

—No es tu culpa, Sasuke. Pero tienes que comprender, no siempre puedes señalar con el dedo a una persona. No puedes fingir ser dios —le susurró—. ¿Venganza? ¿Has visto a donde te ha llevado la venganza? No decidas sobre la vida de los demás. No seas como ellos, Sasuke. Esa es la mayor venganza que puedes tener.

Entonces, frente a toda sorpresa, Sasuke enterró la cara en el cuello de Ino y se echó a llorar. Para Ino era tan extraño... pero, aunque no pudiera comprender del todo, sabía que a Sasuke le dolía. Le dolía de la forma más profunda.

Ino quiso golpearse por haber estado siempre tan atenta a sí misma. Pero ella intentaría hacer algo, sabía que podía hacer algo. Ella era la que estaba en ese momento ahora, no Naruto, no Sakura. Era ella la que estaba viendo ese lado.

¿Alguien más lo habría visto así y pudiera haberle entendido por ello? ¿Alguien más lo habría abrazado y dicho que él no tenía la culpa de nada? ¿Alguna vez alguien lo había intentado proteger?

Sasuke no necesitaba un lo siento o un te perdono. Tampoco necesitaba un gracias.

—Te quiero y planeo ayudarte, aunque eso no te guste.

Y otra vez, recordó a su Sasuke perfecto.

* * *

Esto nació allá por principios de 2012, para un concurso.  
Soy una vaga y de las peores, así que no le he dado una revisión.  
Esto es un _copypaste_ de los grandes. Espero que les guste aún así.


End file.
